The present invention relates generally to a new and improved golf putting and chipping trainer, and in particular to such a device which may also be used as an ornamental desk accessory, a utilitarian desk accessory, or both, while not being used as a trainer.
Numerous devices have heretofore been proposed for teaching proper putting form, and these have included devices having the object of improving the golf game by encouraging repetitious simulation of a putting stroke whereby the golfer's memory and motor nervous system are conditioned to consistently employ the desired putting stroke. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,155, issued to J. E. Donaldson on Oct. 7, 1969, discloses such a device. In addition, numerous prior art devices have attempted to combine golf related articles with desk sets. For example, U.S. Patent Des. 270,899 issued to Huang on Oct. 11, 1983, discloses an ornamental design for a combined clock and thermometer desk set. However, each of these devices have been wanting in one or more regard.
In Golf Magazine, December 1993, p. 56, Dave Pelz discloses that through research it has been determined that golfers will make the most putts if they hit the ball hard enough to propel it 17 inches past the cup. The invention of this application represents a recent innovation in the art incorporating the findings of Pelz into a device which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.